Dr. Eggman vs Bowser
|-|LakuitaBro01.2= Dr. Eggman vs Bowser is a What-If? episode of Death Battle. Interlude Wiz: On a previous Death Battle, we pitted Dr. Ivo 'Eggman' Robotnik and his robot army against Dr. Albert W. Wily and his own robot army. Boomstick: And it turned into a disaster. Wiz: But will it be a different outcome? We will find out as we pit Eggman and his army against a rival and his army from the Mario series... Boomstick: Bowser , King of the Koopas. Wiz: I'm Wiz and he's Boomstick, and it's our job to analyze their armor, weapons, and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. Dr. Eggman Wiz: Dr. Ivo Robotnik, previous death battle combatant brought back to fight again. With and IQ of over 300, he is possibly the smartest combatant in Death Battle. And possibly has the worst anger problem. Sonic: See you later, Baldy McNosehair! Dr. Eggman: *screams* Boomstick: But the guy's still an idiot. Seriously, who gets thwarted by a chili dog loving hedgehog? Wiz: A lot of Dr. Eggman's infantry are well made. However there is one fatal flaw. Sonic is shown hitting an Egg Pawn with a homing attack, causing it to explode. Boomstick: They are so fragile. ''' Wiz: Such infantry includes the Motobugs, high speed scouts that's only attacks are simple running into enemies. '''Boomstick: The Caterkillers don't do shit either. they're just there to crawl around and wait for an idiot hedgehog to land on them and get impaled on its spikes. Wiz: The Buzz Bombers are like the Motobugs but they are faster and they have actual weapons; lasers. Plus they can fly. Boomstick: The E-1001 Egg Pawns have an nice arsenal, bad thing that they're dumber than Dr. Eggman. Wiz: And lastly, the SWATbots, well-rounded robots. However, just like everything else that Eggman has, Boomstick: The Badniks, the higher ups of Eggman's army, seriously make up for these monstrosities. ''' Wiz: The EggRobos are basically the Egg Pawns except they are designed for Tactical tasks and they can pilot vehicles. '''Boomstick: Silver Sonic can fly with its rocket shoes and its powered by a Chaos Emerald. Wiz: Mecha Sonic is Slower and Tougher than your average Silver Sonic, has a greater focus on fire power, and can use and absorb the powers of a Chaos Emerald. Boomstick; Mecha Knuckles is a silver Knuckles that fires giant rockets. Wiz: E-101 Beta MKII can Fly and Teleport, has homing missiles, and can use a wide RoE Laser Beam Boomstick: And finally, the Shadow Androids. Replicas of Shadow the Hedgehog that fire small rockets. as well as having Shadow's abilities. Wiz: And when the battle isn't going in his favor, Eggman can call upon the Egg Fleet, a massive armada filled with lasers, guns, and many other weaponry. Boomstick: The biggest of all the ships is the Egg Carrier, a 2588 feet long monster that's filled with missile launchers and a massive front laser cannon. Where can I get one? Wiz: Finally the Egg Mobile, a flying ball that Egg Man can control. with is he can attach a wrecking ball and use duel mounted machine guns. Boomstick: And that beauty can go inside a giant mech. The Death Egg Robot has the power of flight, has rocket arms, and has a laser cannon. And according to Wiz, its estimated height is a 16'5 monster. Wiz: However Eggman still has his weaknesses. Such as Eggman, who built an empire of ROBOTS that function well in being able to walk and talk and such, is still and idiot. He has no plans on what to do half of the time. Boomstick: He's basically a "plan-as-I-go" guy who fails a lot. Oh and one of the main reasons he lost last time? His whole army does NOT work as a team, this is why the Badniks, as powerful as they were, had been destroyed easily. Wiz: However, with his arsenal of guns and lasers, Eggman might wi- Boomstick: We're forgetting about Metal Sonic! Wiz: No, Metal Sonic is banned from this as if he gets a Chaos Emerald, he's going to betray Eggman and kill him, along with Bowser, literally just like last time. Boomstick: ugh... fine. Bowser Wiz: Bowser, the almighty King Koopa and commander of all forces in the Koopa Kingdom. He is fairly capable of destroying all of the neighboring kingdoms. Boomstick: And all he does is kidnap the same princess for 34 years. You'd think he'd do something else considering he's so strong and that he survived the universe collapsing twice and being burned to a crisp countless times. But hey, he's still a freaking powerhouse that can breath FIRE! Wiz: Many facts are unsolved about Bowser. However, using a picture of a Nintendo-approved statue, Mario is 5'1. And then using a universal height scale of all Mario characters, Bowser is found to be approximately 8'7. This will be used later but for now, Bowser, like Dr. Eggman, has his own army. Boomstick: Such includes Goombas, the basic enemies that can be stomped on easily. However these little guys can jump on enemies, possibly trying to imitate the man who have slaughtered their ancestors for years. Wiz: Koopa Troopas are the steps up from the Goombas. They are turtles with protective shells. When threatened, they retreat back into their shells. If they are rammed into like this, they skid across the ground and when they hit a wall, they ricochet and fly back, hitting whatever hit them. Boomstick: Lakitus are nerdy-looking koopas that fly on clouds and throw Spinys at enemies. Spinys are creatures that can roll up into a ball and ram them with their spiky shells. Wiz: Magikoopas are the wizards of the Koopa Kingdom. They can cast spells that can destroy almost everything. Boomstick: And finally, Hammer Bros. are geared Koopas that can throw unlimited hammers which they probably shove inside their shells. Wiz: Apposed to Eggman's Badniks, Bowser has The Koopalings. Larry Koopa, the youngest, has an Orange Wand, it allows him to fire Fire Balls at his enemies. Morton Koopa Jr. wields a massive magic Hammer that combined with his strength, can pound his enemies' heads into the ground. Boomstick: Wendy Koopa can create magic rings that can be duplicated and thrown. Iggy Koopa is possibly the smartest and tech savvy of the Koopalings. His magic blasts are definitely the most large radius'd and powerful of all the Koopalings. ''' Wiz: Roy Koopa carries a Bullet Bill Cannon and shoots out the latter mentioned. Lemmy Koopa is the shortest and the most insane of the Koopalings. He rides a giant ball and throws bombs at his enemies. '''Boomstick: And the most powerful of the Koopalings, Ludwig Von Koopa. This guy can turn anything into anything he wants and can teleport. He's also the most intelligent on par with Iggy Koopa. Wiz: Bowser's Castle also serves as a flying fortress with many cannons and Bullet Bill launchers, breathes fire thorugh Bowser's head mounted on the front, and it can carry even more infantry. Boomstick: Also has a Clown Car, a flying car with a clown face painted on it. It can crash into enemies with no visible effect. There is a stash of Mecha Koopas. Wind up mechanical koopas that explode. Wiz: And Bowser has a mega form called Giga Bowser. This form is about 2.5 times taller than normal Bowser, so he's roughly 21 feet and 7 inches tall. Bowser's strength in this form is thrown up drastically. But like Eggman, he has his weaknesses. Boomstick: Such as he is without a doubt dumber than Egg Man AND Giga Bowser lasts for only a short time. Other than that, nothing can possibly stop this monster of a turtle. DEATH BATTLE! Bowser is shown in his Castle's Throne Room, onlooking the scenery. Suddenly, the ground shakes. Bowser jumps to the window to see what has happened. A black mark is directly at the castle door. A mega phone is turned on somewhere a mile away. ???: You idiots! The trajectory was off! Bowser presses a button on his throne, sounding off an alarm. Goombas, Koopa Troopas, Lakitus, Magikoopas, and Hammer Bros. run outside. Bowser jumps down and points towards Eggman's army, who is approaching. Bowser: Grah! What are you doing here! Dr. Eggman smiles at Bowser. Dr. Eggman: Well I've seen that Sonic and Tails decimated your Mario and Luigi-''' Bowser: So you've come to continue the chain? Bowser points his finger at Dr. Eggman. Bowser: NO DICE PAL! KOOPA ARMY, ATTACK! '''Dr. Eggman: ROBOT INFANTRY, DESTROY HIM! FIGHT! Instantly there are gears and blood and guts everywhere. Lakitus are flying above throwing Spinys at Buzz Bombers and SWATbots, destroying some but not all of them. The Spinys roll into balls and fly across the ground, ramming themselves into Caterkillers who have Goombas impaled on their spikes. Koopa Troopa skeletons are lying burned on the ground. Magikoopas are destroying multiple robots. Many are lying on the ground dead with the Robot Infantry losing. Dr. Eggman: Where are the Badniks? BRING IN THE BADNIKS! The Badniks fly in and almost immediately two EggRobos are destroyed but the Koopa Army is wiped out. The Badniks close in on Bowser. Silver Sonic flies at Bowser and Eggman laughs triumphantly. However Bowser punches Silver Sonic's head clear off its body and it hits Eggman in the face. Bowser: You think it's over, do you, punk? KOOPALINGS! DESTROY THESE ROBOTS! All of the Koopalings instantly appear. Eggman, seeing the possible danger presses a button and a radio clicks on. Dr. Eggman: BRING IN THE EGG FLEET! Bowser: What's that? A bunch of floating eggs? Prepare the castle for take off! We're going to crack them! Meanwhile, the Koopalings and the Badniks are fighting. A Shadow Android runs in and homing attacks Lemmy, going right through his soft side and shell. Wendy is throwing her rings at the Badniks but all they are doing is make a collection sound when the rings hit the latter. Wendy, getting annoyed, throws three at MKII. All three land on MKII's legs, midsection, and neck. The rings hold its arms in place. Wendy goes into her shell and crashes into it's crotch area, causing it to explode, killing Wendy in the process. Meanwhile Eggman is slamming his hands down on his vehicles controls. Dr. Eggman: WHERE IS MECHA SONIC?! Right on cue, Mecha Sonic flies in and lands right in front of Eggman. Roy, who just got done wiping out some EggRobos , turns to see himself greeted by Mecha Sonic's fist punching him off a cliff. Morton swings his hammer at one of the three Shadow Androids, causing it to explode. He turns around to see the other two rushing at him. He prepares to swing but is interrupted by a missile from Mecha Knuckles, killing him. Larry's wand begins to glow a bright red and he fires a giant beam of fire at the Shadow Androids and Mecha Knuckles, destroying them. Dr. Eggman: Damn Mecha Sonic! You better wipe the rest of these creatures out before you are turned to scrap! Bowser appears in his Clown Car opposing Eggman. Bowser: You can fly too, huh? Bowser flies into Eggman, knocking him further away. A hatch opens and a wrecking ball comes out. Eggman proceeds to fly into Bowser, the wrecking ball hitting the Clown Car. Bowser takes out a Mecha Koopa and throws it Eggman, who in return throws it back, damaging the Clown Car. Bowser rams right into Eggman again. Meanwhile, Mecha Sonic has made quick work of all the Koopalings except for Ludwig and Iggy. Larry can be seen on fire with half his skeleton showing and Wendy's bow is shown floating away in the wind. Mecha Sonic turns to the last two Koopalings. Mecha Sonic backs them into a corner when a pink fist knocks Mecha Sonic away. Roy had climbed back up the cliff and was pissed. Roy jumps on Mecha Sonic and shoves its head into his cannon and pulls the trigger, decimating Mecha Sonic and causing him to explode. Roy gives a thumbs up to Ludwig and Iggy but is zapped by a laser, killing him. The Egg Fleet arrived. Ludwig and Iggy stare with their mouths open. Suddenly, Ludwig pulls Iggy towards him and he teleports, bringing Iggy with him. Bowser: WHAT THE! GET THE CASTLE IN THE AIR NOW! Eggman takes that distraction to hit the propeller of the Clown Car, causing it to fall. Bowser's Castle flies into the air and begins to fire at all of the ships in the fleet, destroying about fourteen or so before it is shot down and it crashes. Eggman begins to laugh. Dr. Eggman: You're all out of infantry and now your days are numbered! Egg Fleet! Destroy him! Nothing happens. Suddenly, the Egg Carrier's lasers begin to fire at all ships in the fleet, destroying all of them. The scene changes to the control room where Iggy is being yelled at by Ludwig. Above Ludwig's head is a bubble with a picture of a steering wheel and a question mark. Iggy shakes his head no. The two begin to scream as out the window a hill can be shown approaching fast. The scene changes again to see that the whole Egg Carrier has exploded. Eggman screams in frustration. Dr. Eggman: FINE! I'll kill you myself! Eggman goes into the Death Egg Robot and kicks Bowser onto his shell and places its foot on him. Two machine guns are pointed at Bowser. Dr. Eggman: Any last words? Bowser: Just two. Dr. Eggman: I want to hear them before I kill you. Bowser puts his head down, looking at the foot of the Death Egg. He looks up at Eggman and has a look of triumph. Bowser: SHOW TIME! Bowser begins to glow and the Death Egg falls off. The mech quickly gets up in time to see a beast hulking over it; Giga Bowser. The Death Egg's rocket arms begin to punch at Bowser's head, doing no physical effect. Giga Bowser proceeds to rip off the arms of the Death Egg, doing the same for the legs. Eggman is shown in the cock pit pressing a button and a giant laser beam fires out of the chest. However Giga Bowser dodges. Giga Bowser rips open the cockpit and picks up Eggman. He proceeds to throw Eggman against a wall. Giga Bowser runs at Eggman and skids to a stop as he transforms back into Bowser. Dr. Eggman: You won, you won! Spare me! Bowser: NOBODY MESSES WITH THE KOOPA KINGDOM! Bowser breathes a giant wave of fire at Eggman, burning him to a crisp. KO! Outro: Boomstick: Holy shit that was awesome! Wiz: Yes. While Eggman was smarter, had machines, and brought a bigger arsenal to the table, Bowser's minions are smarter than the robot infantry. And when it comes to The Badniks and the Koopalings, every Badnik except for Mecha Sonic could be destroyed easily by the Koopalings abilities. Boomstick: And I don't think Eggman could have been able to kill a turtle who has had a castle fall on him numerous times, fall in lava pits, and survive the universe collapsing twice with out any protection even if he tried. Wiz: Overall, Bowser's Army was superior to Eggman's in any way possible. Boomstick: Looks like Bowser's having some hard-boiled Eggman tonight. Wiz: The winner is Bowser. Whose army would you be rooting for? Dr. Robotnik's Army Bowser's Army |-|Withersoul 235= Eggman VS Bowser is a What-If Death Battle by Withersoul 235. It's an army themed battle between Dr. Eggman from Sonic the Hedgehog and Bowser from Super Mario. Interlude TBA Eggman TBA Bowser TBA Death Battle TBA Results TBA Polls Who do you want to win ? Eggman Bowser Who do you think will win ? Eggman Bowser Whose army would you rather have ? Eggman's Army Bowser's Army |-| Gogeta46power= Interlude Description Dr. Eggman Bowswer DEATH BATTLE Conclusion Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Mario vs Sonic' themed Death Battles Category:'Army' themed Death Battles Category:'Nintendo vs Sega' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:Became a One Minute Melee Category:LakuitaBro01.2 Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:Royal themed Death Battle Category:Home Console themed Death Battles Category:'Returning Character' themed Death Battles Category:'Final Boss' themed DEATH BATTLE's Category:Fantasy vs Sci-Fi Themed Death Battles Category:'Vehicular Combat' Themed Death Battles Category:'Rivalry' themed Death Battles